Waiting for Nothing
by krusherlover
Summary: Apakah… dia memang sudah pergi begitu jauh? Tapi Nezumi masih di sana, menunggunya. Nezumi, Sion. Slight BL. Happy FID #3. Happy birthday, Sion. EDITED.


**Disclaimer: NO.6 Is not mine.**

**Warning: slight boys love. Super duper megaaaa weird.**

**Note: **

"**Aaa" = letter.**

**[5]**

Tok. Tok. To—

"Maaf, kami sedang tu—Yoming!"

Tangan pria itu langsung mencengkeram pergelangan tangan sang wanita berparas rupawan di hadapannya, takut-takut sang wanita akan pergi ke balik pintu. Wajar saja, wajah wanita tersebut langsung dikeruhi oleh raut cemas dan gelisah. Tangan keibuan itu sudah siap membanting pintu kayu rumahnya, ketika Yoming berkata lagi,

"Karan, aku—dengarkan aku!"

Karan memberontak, meronta-ronta ketakutan. Entah sadar atau tidak, air mata mulai mengalir dari kedua bola mata kecoklatan yang _dulu _berseri penuh cinta. Yang _sekarang… _hanya merefleksikan kesedihan dan lara tak berhingga.

Sejenak keheningan menyelimuti mereka. Salah satu gang di Lost Town itu sepi sekali, terlalu sepi. Terdengar isakkan kecil dari wanita berambut cokelat itu. Rahang tegas mulai mengendur, tatapan Yoming mulai melembut.

"Sebaiknya kita bicara di dalam—"

"Maaf," kata Karan sambil berusaha menyeka pipinya yang terus saja basah, "di mana sopan santunku, ne? A-ayo masuklah—"

Yoming melepaskan genggaman tangannya. Sepertinya ia mengenggam terlalu kuat; dapat dilihatnya pergelangan tangan yang kurus itu memerah. Sedikit banyak rasa bersalah menghantuinya—tapi dia akan meminta maaf nanti, Ada yang jauh—**jauh**—lebih penting sekarang. Dia tahu Karan akan berpendapat sama.

Karena ini tentang **Sion**.

Ruang tamu sederhana itu masih sama seperti dua tahun lalu. Rapi, sederhana, dan tertata.

Hanya satu yang berbeda. Rasanya… kosong. Dingin.

Yoming duduk, sedangkan Karan datang kembali dari dapur sambil membawa baki berisi dua gelas teh hijau dengan uap yang masih mengepul. Tangan telaten itu meletakkan kedua gelas di hadapan sang tamu dan kursinya di atas meja kayu sederhana.

"Karan—"

Dia tidak siap untuk pembicaraan ini, kalau boleh jujur. Tapi ia tak bisa berbohong pada wanita yang diam-diam ia cintai ini. Wanita yang saat ini begitu rapuh, namun tetap berpura-pura tegar di hadapan dunia. Ia tahu, sangat tahu, wanita di hadapannya ini begitu menderita.

"Aku tidak tahu harus memulai dari mana…"

Hening.

"Sudah 2 tahun, Yoming…"

Kedua bola mata cokelat kehijauan itu berpaling dari raut sedih di sampingnya. Andaikan ia bukan seorang pria, bukan seorang yang harus tegar demi wanita di sampingnya, bukan seseorang yang harus membawa kabar tentang Sion…

Air matanya pasti sudah tumpah sedari tadi.

"Ya—2 tahun yang panjang…"

Hening lagi.

'Bagaimana—?"

Pertanyaan yang begitu ambigu, namun Yoming mengerti. Paham. Karan bertanya tentang kabar anaknya. Tentang **Sion**.

"Dua tahun ini, aku berusaha menjebol rahasia NO. 6…"

Wajah Karan sedikit terangkat. Tak bolehkah ia, mengharap sebuah kabar bahagia?

"Aku, aku… berhasil mengetahui lokasi keberadaan Sion."

Wajah Karan semakin terangkat. Mata cokelatnya bersinar penuh harap.

"Sion—dia tertangkap dan ada di penjara bawah tanah selama empat belas bulan ke belakang, karena menyusup dan berusaha membebaskan Safu." Kedua sosok itu sedikit menegang. Buliran air mata kembali mengalir tanpa disadari oleh sang wanita.

"Lalu Safu—"

"Mati tertembak saat hendak kabur dari NO.6, hanya beberapa saat setelah mereka berhasil menangkap Sion kembali."

Entah mengapa suara Karan tercekat di tenggorokan, tak mampu berkata. Rasa sakit hatinya yang telah lama terpendam kembali membuncah tak mampu ia cegah. Ia dapat merasakan dunianya kembali jatuh. Ia tak banyak berharap—Ia tak mampu berharap…

"Dan besok—Sion akan dieksekusi. Suntik mati."

Terdengar cicit pilu dari pojok ruangan.

**[4]**

"Hah—engh, hah, hah—"

Kecipak. DOR! Kecipak. Kecipak. Kecipak. DOR! DOR! DOR!

"Argh—"

Bum.

"Sion!" Pekikan cemas langsung meluncur dari bibir mungil sosok gadis berbalut kain lebar itu. Sosok berambut putih kusam yang menjadi kawan pelariannya terjatuh sambil memegangi bahu kanan dan kaki kirinya yang terluka, jatuh berlutut. Bajunya yang compang-camping sudah bernoda merah darah, tampak di beberapa bagian yang terbuka begitu banyak goresan luka yang masih basah.

Sang gadis ikut berlutut, tak peduli air keruh di saluran pembuangan membasahi satu-satunya benda yang menutupi tubuh polosnya saat itu.

"Sion! Bertahanlah! Sion!"

DOR! DOR! DOR!

"Per-pergi!"

Sang gadis menggelengkan kepalanya, "Bagaimana bisa aku meninggalkanmu di sini?"

DOR! DOR!

"Kubilang pergi! Lari, Safu! Jika kau tetap diam disitu dan tertangkap sekali lagi karena aku, aku takkan pernah bisa memaafkan driku seumur hidupku!"

Suara kecipak langkah yang menggema makin keras. Jumlahnya bertambah. Raut pemuda-pemudi itu semakin panik. Mereka baru menempuh separuh perjalanan menuju kebebasan. Untuk menguak segala kepalsuan yang selama bertahun-tahun ditawarkan oleh NO.6.

"Sion, aku—"

"Pergi! Cepat pergi!"

Semakin dekat. Semakin banyak. Semakin mencekik.

"Sion, tolong untuk sekali ini saja—"

"Dengarkan aku! Pergi sekarang juga jika kau masih menyayangiku! Pergi keluar dari kota ini, dan jangan menengok ke belakang!"

Keadaan makin mencekam. Safu dapat merasakan bahwa para pengejarnya sudah dekat, Begitu juga dengan Sion. Selama setahun keluar masuk daerah ini secara sembunyi-sembunyi ia telah merasakan rasa takut akan tertangkap. Tapi yang ia—mereka—rasakan saat ini lebih besar dari sebuah ketakutan.

"Tinggalkan aku, Safu, sekarang! Kau harus keluar dari sini…"

Entah sejak kapan air mata Safu sudah tumpah tak dapat dicegah.

"Safu, aku—tolong sampaikan pada ibuku dan _dia_…"

"Sion, aku mohon, aku mohon…"

"Aku—"

BRUK.

**[3]**

"Mau sampai kapan kau bakal terus begitu, hei, Nezumi?"

Bola mata kelam itu terbuka, memandang ke arah West Block yang semakin terasa gersang sejak dua tahun lalu. Nezumi, pemuda pemilik bola mata tersebut hanya diam, belum mau menjawab pertanyaan dari lawan bicaranya. Seungguhnya, jika ia boleh jujur, ia tak tahu apa jawaban atas pertanyaan tersebut.

Dia sudah lelah, sebenarnya, jika terus saja berkata, "Sampai dia kembali."

Namun, tetap saja itu menjadi jawaban atas pertanyaan yang ditujukan padanya itu.

"Kau yakin dia akan kembali?"

Walau sudah berhadapan dengan situasi ini berpuluh-puluh kali selama satu tahun belakangan, Inukashi, sang lawan bicara, tetap menanyakan pertanyaan yang sama sedangkan dirinya akan memalingkan wajah ke mozaik kaca dan menjawab dengan kalimat yang tak jelas.

Mungkin memang tak ada harapan lagi. Haruskah ia membuang segala pikiran tak logis yang ia harap terwujud nyata yang selama berbulan-bulan mengendap dalam alam pikirnya? Tunggu—sejak kapan seorang _Nezumi _berharap?

"Kau harus berhenti."

"Tidak. Belum."

"Kau hanya membuang waktu dan tenagamu. Terus menyusup ke dalam kota penuh kepalsuan yang sangat kau benci itu juga bisa membahayakan dirimu, tikus _bodoh._ Juga _rencana_ kita."

"Kita harus menunggu—"

"Sampai kapan?"

Hening.

"Aku baru sadar. Ternyata tanpa _dia_ di sini pun kau tetap saja lemah."

Tak mampu menjawab.

"Aku akan bilang Rikiga untuk menyiapkan bom-bom kecil untuk mengalihkan perhatian para cecunguk di sana besok—"

"Kau berani melakukan itu, aku akan membuangmu dan tak akan bernyanyi saat kematianmu. Kematianmu yang menyakitkan dan perih."

Tiba-tiba saja suasana tegang mencekik kedua manusia di ruangan itu.

"Terserah." Gadis berambut panjang dengan baju compang-camping itu beranjak dari sofa buluk di sana dan berjalan keluar. "Tapi aku harap kau segera melepaskan kepercayaanmu itu. _Dia_ sudah mati sejak saat ia memutuskan untuk meninggalkanmu."

Blam.

"Tch."

Tapi ia tak menghiraukan kata-kata gadis tersebut. Karena dalam hatinya yang paling dalam, kepercayaannya pada _dia _sejak mereka berumur dua belas tahun adalah suatu kepercayaan yang absolut. Sampai akhir.

**[2]**

Tikus hitam—maksudku, _robot_ tikus hitam—itu merangkak naik ke pundak sang tuan dengan lincahnya. Tangan putih sang tuan hanya mengelusnya lembut, seakan menunjukkan rasa penuh kasih. Mata merah sang robot berkedip sekali, lalu kembali seperti semula.

"Hello, Moonlight," kata sang tuan, "Ada kabar bagus untukku?"

Tangannya terulur untuk menerima sebuah kapsul kecil yang dibawa bersama sang tikus hitam. Ia membukanya. Terdapat segulung kertas kecil, semacam surat kaleng. Dia membaca isinya.

**Sudah enam bulan, tak ada kabar tentang **_**dia**_**. Mereka menutupi **_**sesuatu**_**. Bantu aku. Karan.**

Apakah… _dia_ memang sudah pergi begitu jauh?

**[1]**

Tangannya sedikit berketar ketika memegang surat itu. Tanpa ia membacanya, ia sudah tahu. Sangat tahu.

Jadi yang ia lakukan hanyalah meremasnya, lalu meletakkannya ke tempat yang seharusnya—tong sampah.

**Maafkan aku. Terima kasih untuk segalanya.**

**Jangan cari aku.**

**Sion.**

**FIN**

**Keterangan:**

**1 – Alurnya mundur.**

**2 – Timelinenya setelah oyasumi no kisu di eps 7. Yang saya belokkan dari aslinya adalah Sion meninggalkan surat dan pergi ke NO.6 tanpa berhasil Nezumi cegah. **

**3 – Keterangan waktunya dihitung dari no [1] yaitu 6 bulan di no [2], lalu setahun di no [3] dan [4], Kemudian dua tahun di no [5]**

**Bingung genre. Bingung judul. Bingung kenapa fanfic ini nekat di publish. Serba bingung. Dan sepertinya adegan kecipak di awal itu aneh sekali OTZ**

**Happy birthday, Sion.**

**Happy Fujoshi Independence Day #3.**

**Review?**

**EDITED: Tentang setting waktu dan penambahan scene. Maaf, dengan bodohnya saya melupakan yang ke [3]. OTZ **


End file.
